


Беззвёзднее неба

by treeckster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Detective Noir, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeckster/pseuds/treeckster
Summary: Действие происходит между сезонами 2 и 3.Почти все уползли. M/M пейринги здесь не те, чем кажутся.





	Беззвёзднее неба

**Author's Note:**

> Страшная сказка на ночь.  
> Предупреждение: Осторожно, скользко. Местами гомосексуально. Некоторые идеи позаимствованы из пьесы "The Pillowman" ("Человек-подушка") Мартина Макдонахи.

Кем только не хотел стать Майкрофт Холмс в детстве, пока однажды не посмотрел фильм про шпионов.

В четырнадцать он мечтал стать доктором. Майкрофт проводил всё свободное от занятий время, отгородившись от мира книжками и пробирками в спальной комнате, а приехав домой на пасхальные каникулы, обнаружил, что младшему брату, оказывается, уже семь лет, и он умеет резво бегать и неприятно орать, когда что-то хочет заполучить.

По-быстрому отвоевав у родителей чулан, Майкрофт оборудовал внутри полноценную лабораторию. Он ставил опыты на животных - семья жила рядом с лесом, и не было недостатка в живности: в силки постоянно попадали то лисы, то кролики, то кошки; регулярно пропадали куры с окрестных ферм. Собаки были умнее кошек, и скоро поместье Холмсов в их братии стало считаться мрачным обиталищем, откуда то и дело доносились ультразвуковые крики испытуемых, и постоянно неприятно пахло.

Брат доставал Майкрофта требованием внимания регулярно, так что он попросту начал брать его с собой в лабораторию, специально не давая респиратор и защитные очки. Маленький Шерлок моргал слезившимся глазами, но чувствовал себя в химическом чулане как на разведывательной станции.

Спустя пару дней он уже помогал Майкрофту в качестве лаборанта, а вскоре начал пытаться давать советы, за что неизменно получал щелбаны.  
Однажды в дождливый апрельский день ради появления испарившегося вместе с хлором вдохновения Майкрофт пересматривал старые кинокартины и наткнулся на "Доктора Франкенштейна".

\- Тупой фильм, там девочка не утонула, я видел, как она дрыгалась, - выдал Шерлок, за что снова получил щелчок по лбу.  
\- Какой ужас ты говоришь, Шерлок! - безапелляционно заявил Майкрофт. И задумался. А затем поставил ещё один щелбан брату (младший извернулся и хотел пнуть его по ноге, но промазал), и, прислушавшись, понял, как маняще отзывается глухой щелчок о голову Шерлока. - Нужно быть человечным в таких щекотливых вещах, как мораль гоминидов.

Недолго думая, Майкрофт подхватил брата под коленки, уложил на стол, закрепил дёргавшегося и оравшего страшные ругательства мальчишку и вколол седативный препарат.

Минуту спустя Майкрофт, элегантно убрав выбившуюся прядь волос со лба, вставил в магнитофон заезженную кассету с Бахом и под заикания плёнки начал творить своё первое чудо на пути к Высшей Славе.

Спустя семь часов, за которые Майкрофт не притронулся даже к подносу с чаем и сладостями, он с чувством удовлетворения выдохнул. Когда младший брат вышел из наркоза и распахнул невинные голубые глазки, на его лице бродило выражение неуверенности, будучи последним за череду предстоящих десятков лет. Первым делом он сказал:  
\- Я чувствую себя... странно.  
Майкрофт пожевал губу, оглядывая творение рук своих. Шерлок поморщился.  
\- "Странно" не значит плохо, Майкрофт. Выключи это ужасное издевательство над Бахом. И я кое-что решил: ты завтра же подаришь мне скрипку, иначе я расскажу маме, что ты начал курить.  
\- Как ты догадался?! - потрясённо спросил Майкрофт, однако нажал на "стоп".  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся.  
\- Да, и я займу эту лабораторию на время твоей учёбы.

Так Майкрофт сотворил нового человека, и было творение его рук чудовищем истинным.

\-----

Спустя долгие месяцы после падения Рейхенбахского героя, Шерлок вернулся в самый солнечный день мая, когда из Ридженс-парка в окна на Бейкер-стрит залетали пчёлы, привлечённые запахом цветущих гортензий.  
Шерлок просто объявился на пороге, размашисто прошёл к кушетке, лишь мимоходом скользнув взглядом по стенам и по застывшему от изумления доктору. Поморщился, увидев, что миссис Хадсон заставила диванчик подушками.  
Шерлок отметил, что Джон опять хромает - как минимум, уже шесть месяцев.

\- Прости, что так вышло. Сходим пообедать? Я проголодался.  
В последующие пять минут хромота Уотсона исчезла, когда он избивал Холмса сперва подушкой, затем начал помогать себе руками, а тот не проявлял никаких признаков сопротивления. Только после удара под колени Шерлок повалился на пол, прихватив с собой Джона, и, пока тот, рыча от ярости, пытался выкрутиться из цепкой хватки невозможного ходячего кошмара, Шерлок поцеловал его, тем самым дезориентировав окончательно.

Следующие десять минут прошли в ритмичных движениях и стонах, во время которых Джон периодически выпадал в размышления о том, что никогда не видел Холмса полностью обнажённым - даже когда тот разгуливал в одной простыне по дому или дворцу.

\- Всё же пойдём пообедаем? - предложил Шерлок десять минут спустя, подтягивая носок и аккуратно шнуруя развязавшийся ботинок. О спущенных штанах он, кажется, не думал. Джон отдышался, натянул джинсы и встал, не подавая руки Шерлоку.  
\- Китайский ресторан подойдёт. Платишь ты.

\-----

Дело, заинтересовавшее Холмса, на первый взгляд казалось невероятно простым. Джон понимал, что на самом деле Шерлок взвился, едва услышав от Лестрада в телефонной трубке: "Донован считает, что это самоубийство". Холмс взбесился. Ну конечно, раз Донован считает - нужно доказать ей, что она не права. Так думал Джон, скатываясь по перилам вслед за унёсшимся на улицу Шерлоком и едва успев заскочить в кэб, прежде чем закрылась дверь.

В доме, куда они приехали, ужасно сладко пахло шарлоткой. Во рту у Джона моментально скопилась слюна, и он вспомнил, что не завтракал. Краем глаза он заметил на опечатанной кухне практически нетронутый пирог и, пока никто не видел, стащил кусочек. Пирог окончательно остыл, но всё ещё сохранял свежесть.

Когда Джон пришёл в спальню, Шерлок уже вертелся юлой.  
На кровати лежала девочка, от широко раскрытого рта расходились следы засохших струек крови. Шерлок деловито заглядывал в горло убитой, что-то изучал лупой на её ночной сорочке, затем встал на колени и начал ползать с лупой по полу. Стоявший у двери Лестрад задумчиво наблюдал за ним, по привычке не вмешиваясь.  
\- Двенадцать лет. Съела некие острые объекты. Порезала горло, захлебнулась, потеряла много крови.  
\- Угу, и перед этим зачем-то так тщательно привела себя в порядок. Твои идиоты всё здесь затоптали, - проворчал Шерлок коронную фразу. Джон поймал себя на мысли, что слишком часто стал замечать после возвращения Шерлока такие вот фразы. Вроде как старый Шерлок умер - он сам ему об этом сказал. Теперь это новый человек. Спит с Джоном. Покупает соевое молоко в супермаркете. Вежливо общается с братом по смс. И отпускает свои старые фразочки! Каждый раз Джон чувствовал фантомный запах тления от подобных слов. Они не подходили новому Шерлоку.

\- Экспертиза выявит кое-какие данные, - наконец сообщил он, поднимаясь с колен. - Что в саду?  
Шерлок, не глядя, махнул рукой в сторону распахнутого окна, через которое открывался вид на кучу свежевскопанной земли.  
\- Труп отчима девочки. Судя по всему, его закопали вчера...  
\- Очевидно, - перебил Шерлок. - Только твои люди могли не заметить лопату с комьями земли, прислонённую у входной двери. Я тебе скажу больше: девочка его и убила. Джон, как тебе яблочный пирог? Хотел сказать, что во всём виноваты яблоки.  
Шерлок довольно потирал руки. Джон почувствовал, как кусок пирога замер в желудке и от стыда полез обратно.  
\- Я...  
\- Вкусный пирог, наверное. Не в этом дело. Проверьте горло отчима - скорее всего, найдёте идентичные повреждения.  
\- Значит, во всём виноваты яблоки? - вставил Джон слово.  
\- Ваши мозги не перестают меня удивлять своим отсутствием - поморщился Шерлок. - Всё ясно как день. Отчим постоянно бил девочку. Только слепой не заметит синяки по всему телу. Девочка решила отомстить, и сделала ему подарок из яблока - я заметил засохшие яблочные семечки под кроватью в комнате отчима. Но подарок оказался с сюрпризом: внутрь яблока были помещены лезвия. Вся сложность заключалась лишь в том, чтобы заставить отчима съесть подарок. Думаю, это было проще простого, стоило только сказать: "Пожалуйста, не ешь это яблоко", - чтобы он поступил с точностью до наоборот.  
Лестрад и Джон с открытыми ртами поспевали следом за Шерлоком, вихрем умчавшимся на кухню . Там он уже крутился рядом с мусорным ведром.

\- Чтобы отчим наверняка бросил вызов её доброму поступку, девочка дала ему не просто яблоко, а вырезала из него фигурки - посмотрите, здесь полно очисток и фигурных кусочков мякоти. Использовался, наверняка, маленький нож, им неудобно разрезать такие крупные плоды, но удобно вырезать из них червоточины. Очисток много, значит, из каждого яблока вырезалось что-то простое, например, фигурка человечка. Далее нужно лишь аккуратно спрятать в ней лезвия и отнести сюрприз жертве, что девочка и сделала.  
Далее всё просто. Отчим съедает замаскированные лезвия, режет горло, девочка закапывает его в саду. Радостная, что впервые за несколько лет она ляжет спать не избитой, она печёт пирог из оставшихся яблок, приводит себя в порядок - посмотри на эти тщательно заплетённые косы, Лестрад! И обрати внимание на свежую, почти новенькую ночную сорочку! - и, довольная, ложится спать.  
Шерлок замолк, предоставляя слушателям продолжить его гениальную мысль.  
\- И? Как это объясняет её суицид? - не выдержал Лестрад долгой паузы. Шерлок разочарованно посмотрел на него.  
\- Не было никакого суицида, идиот. Её убили оставшиеся яблочные человечки. Следы на полу в её спальне почти засохли, но там всё ещё пахнет яблочным соком. Много маленьких яблочных ножек прошли из кухни в её комнату, много маленьких человечков с лезвиями внутри вскарабкались к ней на кровать, забрались на грудь, и, заляпав новенькую сорочку своими мягкими ножками, залезли к ней в глотку. Это убийство, Лестрад. Мотив - месть. Конечно, яблочные человечки шли на суицид, но они знали, что эта цель оправдана. Они выиграли - девочка захлебнулась кровью.

Повисла тишина. Шерлок эффектно развернулся на месте и направился к выходу.

\- Но... как яблокам пришло в голову мстить? - растерянно спросил Джон, поскольку Лестрад, похоже, онемел до конца дней своих.  
\- Элементарно. Их товарищи погибли в нечестной схватке. Прояви хоть каплю сострадания, Джон, яблочным человечкам было больно. Результаты вскрытия пришлёте мне на электронную почту. Лестрад, закрывай рот, открывай дело. Джон, пойдём. Загадка решена.

В эту ночь они трахались особенно яростно, и сидящий сверху Шерлок не отрывал взгляд от лица Джона. Он всё норовил перекрыть любовнику кислород, нежно перехватывая ладонью горло.  
\- Ты такой красивый, - шептал он. Пальцы медленно сжимались на шее, и Джон чувствовал опасное головокружение. - Я не отдам тебя яблокам. Я хочу тебя целиком. Я хочу тебя съесть. До сердцевины. И выплюнуть косточки.

В свете ночника глаза у Шерлока были тёмными, практически чёрными, и пылали безумием. Черты лица исказились, как у эпилептика во время приступа. .  
Шерлок запрокинул голову и со слабым стоном кончил. Джон в отличие от него не дошёл до разрядки, вдруг мысленно сложив загадку воедино.

Утром собранный и готовый к важному разговору Уотсон встретил заспанного Шерлока в дверях, направив на него пистолет с глушителем. Такой ракурс был непривычен Джону, но глаза Шерлока оставались чёрными и беззвёздными, как небо над Лондоном, а следовательно, Джон был прав.  
Шерлок замер, открыв рот в зевке. Потом медленно закрыл. Засунул руки в карманы.  
\- А. Ты догадался.  
\- Я жду объяснений.  
Дуло глушителя красноречиво выражало все эмоции Джона. Шерлок вздохнул, и, уже не притворяясь, до дрожи знакомой развалистой походкой прошёл к креслу у камина и плюхнулся в него - в Джоново кресло.

\- Джонни-бой, Джонни, Джонни-бой. Я так давно хотел тебя, такого преданного. Я так завидовал Шерлоку, что у него есть ты, проглатывающий любую чушь, бегущий за ним на край света.  
\- Но ты умер! я видел... я же видел...  
\- Что ты видел? Труп? Не смеши меня. В наши дни ничто не подделывается с такой лёгкостью, как ДНК и обезображенные трупы.  
\- Но... Как? Как ты... почему ты так похож на него?  
Руки вспотели, Джон не мог произнести имя Шерлока. Пистолет не дрожал. Дрожало там, внутри у Джона. "В сердцевине", - зачем-то подумал он.  
\- Так нечестно. Давай лучше играть в вопрос-ответ. - Джон кивнул, соглашаясь. - Как ты догадался?  
\- По глазам. Как ты выжил?  
\- Фальшивая кровь, не тот пистолет. Только по глазам?  
\- Ещё твоя история про яблочных людей - она слишком правдива, и в то же время она безумна. Как и ты. Твои глаза беззвёздны, Джим. У Шерлока они яснее неба. Почему ты так похож на Шерлока?  
\- Дорогой, это элементарно. Я съел его.  
Джон хотел уже задать следующий вопрос из череды, повинуясь правилам игры, но воздух застрял в лёгких.  
\- Ты... что?  
\- Нет-нет, мой черёд задавать вопросы! - Джим с лицом Шерлока вытянул ноги и блаженно потянулся в утреннем зевке. - Скажи... тебе было хорошо со мной?  
\- Я не могу честно ответить на этот вопрос, потому что теперь я не знаю. Что значит «съел»?  
\- Банально. Ты видел труп Шерлока? Так вот, после полёта он на удивление уцелел. Я вырезал сердце и съел. Ну, и так, по мелочи. Это же элементарно - превратиться в другого человека. Расскажи, что ты чувствовал, когда поцеловал меня в первый раз?  
\- Ярость. Страх. Желание. Куда ты дел останки трупа?  
\- Избавился, естественно. А что ты чувствовал, когда ты первый раз кончал подо мной?  
\- Ярость. Страх. Желание. Как избавился?

\- Почему ты задаёшь только самые примитивные вопросы о сексе? - внезапно вмешался от двери третий голос, и Джон, повернув голову, от волнения нажал на спусковой крючок. В дверном проёме стоял Шерлок. Настоящий - весь его вид свидетельствовал, что он заноза в одном месте, и теперь, вернувшись, будет досаждать всем. Вдобавок, ничто не могло подделать скривившуюся физиономию Шерлока, когда он посмотрел куда-то в сторону за Джона.

Только после этого Уотсон понял, что случайно застрелил Мориарти.  
\- Ну что же ты так... Неаккуратно. – беззлобно вздохнул Шерлок.  
Шерлок подошёл к распластанному в кресле телу. Пуля попала Джиму прямо в глаз, и теперь там зияла дыра. Шерлок задумчиво рассматривал труп. На кресле останутся пятна от брызнувшей крови, и миссис Хадсон обязательно сделает мальчикам выговор.  
\- Ну да ладно. Главное, что он разгадал загадку о яблочных человечках. Я боялся за тебя, Джон, после того как ты съел шарлотку. Думал, человечки тебя убьют. Но у Мориарти есть связи даже среди яблок. Говорил же я на суде, что он похож на паука в засаде... Среди яблонь плетёт свою паутину...  
Шерлок легонько пнул ногу безвольно лежащего тела, которое теперь Джону действительно напоминало не то паука, не то ящерицу.

\- Я избил его в день твоего воскрешения. Подушкой. Потом мы занимались любовью. Только с ним я мог, но на тебя смотрю - и у меня заранее всё опускается.  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся.  
\- Я рад. Спасибо.

\- Но... как ты выжил?! - воскликнул Джон.  
\- Элементарно. - Шерлок выудил из-под полы плаща череп и поместил на законное место - на каминную полку. Только сейчас Джон понял, что его не хватало чуть-чуть меньше, чем Шерлока.  
\- Меня спас Майкрофт. Технически - пересадил новое сердце. Только он перестраховался и спас меня ещё в детстве. Кстати, любовь к химии и докторам мне перешла именно от Майкрофта, когда он в юности мечтал стать доктором Франкенштейном. Я был его рабочим материалом. В какой-то момент он заменил мне черепную коробку, и, должен признать, сделал это весьма изящно. Вдобавок, новая сделана из серебра. Это спасло меня от смерти при ударе о землю. Ну, и бронежилет. Прости, Джон, за эти месяцы я заставил тебя понервничать.  
\- Всё в порядке, - выдохнул Джон дежурную фразу, махнув рукой, в которой всё ещё сжимал пистолет. - Я уже привык. Ты мне должен ужин. Нет, два ужина. И, получается, это твой череп?  
Конечно, загадочная ухмылка челюстной кости была обманом зрения. И яблокам ясно, что черепа с каминных полок так не делают.  
Шерлок улыбнулся ещё шире.  
\- Иногда подарки Майкрофта меня радовали.


End file.
